TSUTSUJI & TSUBAKI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Aku menunggumu. Dengan suatu kesabaran yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti mencinta …./ #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #12


Apa _kau … percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

* * *

 **TSUTSUJI & TSUBAKI**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For 16InoFicsChallenge2016 #12**

 _Prompt_ : **Hanataba** ( _from_ **Zahra Zahira** )

 ** _Warning_** **: _Canon-setting, AR, AT. Random plotline. 1st POV._**

* * *

 **[** **四** **]**

"Yah—a-aku … aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau … menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

 **[** **十** **]**

Waktu terus dan terus bergulir. Tak sekejap pun ia berhenti. Tak ada kata lelah—bagi waktu, pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah maju.

Semua bergerak ke depan. Aku pun demikian.

Aku tak bisa terus meratap—meski diam-diam aku menyimpan secuil harap. Seandainya aku bisa membenci, tentu itu akan lebih baik.

Setelah _Mizukage_ memutuskan untuk pensiun, aku yang kemudian ditunjuk sebagai penerusnya. Menurut _Mizukage_ , perang telah banyak menempaku. Choujuurou yang pemalu, pelan-pelan terkikis. Aku telah menunjukkan kekuatanku, ketegaranku, keberanianku ….

Tak lama, aku mendapati sosokku kini menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan warga desa sebagai _Rokudaime_ _Mizukage_. Hari-hariku sibuk, masalah dan dokumen datang silih berganti tak ada habisnya. Sisi baiknya, aku jadi sedikit—ya, sedikit—melupakanmu.

Kupikir, aku lebih bahagia begini.

Tapi, tak ada yang mampu menggoda penjaga takdir untuk sekadar mengintip masa depan. Aku tengah dikunjungi oleh _Yondaime_ _Tsuchikage_ saat aku akhirnya mendengar kabar tentangmu lagi.

Suamimu tewas dalam suatu misi—meninggalkanmu dan seorang anak yang bahkan belum satu tahun umurnya ….

.

.

.

 **[** **十一** **]**

Terulang lagi. Kejadian seperti hari itu ….

Sial! Wajahku tetap saja terasa panas—padahal aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menekannya! Bukankah aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu? Kenapa di depanmu, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupan ini?

Kau juga! Jangan hanya diam dan memandangiku seperti itu, dong!

Kalau kau seperti itu—menatapku dengan mata biru kehijauanmu yang seperti itu—aku … aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Padahal … bayi di tanganmu itu ….

"Terima kasih, Choujuurou _-san_ ," ucapmu akhirnya sembari menerima buket bunga dariku. Tatapanmu meneduh. "Indah sekali …."

Dan kau … tersenyum.

Aku sampai tidak tahu lagi, mana yang lebih indah; buket bunga di tanganmu atau senyumanmu?

.

.

.

 **[** **六** **]**

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Kau memberiku satu jawaban.

"Maaf, aku tak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama." Kau tersenyum. "Karena itulah … aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Sesaat kau kembali terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Setidaknya, tidak sekarang."

.

.

.

 **[** **七** **]**

"Choujuurou kenapa, tuh? Semenjak pulang dari Konoha, dia tampak tak bersemangat."

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut. Dengan sangat jelas. Kuduga, mereka memang sengaja mengatakannya keras-keras agar aku ikut memberi respons. Namun, aku tak ingin melibatkan diri lebih jauh dalam acara gosip mereka. Terima kasih banyak.

Sambil tersenyum aku menoleh. "Aku ke ruang _Mizukage-sama_ dulu," ujarku sambil bangkit berdiri dari posisiku. Kubawa satu laporan yang merupakan hasil rapat Kage kemarin ini.

"Serius, dia terlihat aneh! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _Heh, kalau mau bergosip sebaiknya pelankan suara kalian!_

Aku pun tak ambil peduli lebih lama. Kutinggalkan ruanganku untuk mendatangi ruangan _Mizukage_.

Sesampainya di sana, aku tak banyak bicara. Aku hanya menyerahkan laporan rapat sebagaimana yang beliau inginkan. _Mizukage_ tampak puas dan jika memang benar demikian, berarti beres sudah tugasku hari ini.

"Ya, ini sudah bagus," ujarnya sambil tersenyum—senyum yang dulu kuanggap begitu memesona. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Choujuurou."

"Ah, tidak," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala belakang. Menerima pujian dari seorang _Mizukage_ tak pernah gagal membuatku senang. "Sudah seharusnya …."

 _Mizukage_ mengangguk. Matanya masih lekat menatap laporan sebelum mendadak ia sedikit mengangkat kertas tersebut. Kini, tinggal kedua matanya yang terlihat dari posisiku berdiri.

"Kupikir," ujarnya memulai—firasatku mulai tidak enak, "kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Apa?"

"Orang-orang yang seruangan denganmu itu yang bilang. Katanya, kau sedang tidak bersemangat." Ditambahkannya, "Sejak pulang dari Konoha?"

Spontan saja mataku membelalak. Yang benar saja! Masa gosip seperti itu juga sampai ke telinga _Mizukage_ , sih?

"Wah, wajahmu memerah," ujar _Mizukage_ dengan nada yang sedikit jahil. Ia kemudian meletakkan laporan dariku di atas mejanya. Selanjutnya, ia menepuk-nepuk meja dengan sebelah telapak tangan. "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Choujuurou?"

"Tidak, aku …." Rasanya, wajahku semakin memanas saat membayangkannya. Tubuhku pun rasanya menjadi kaku dalam sekejap.

Haruskah aku menceritakannya?

.

.

.

 **[** **二** **]**

Hari itu adalah hari ketiga kami di Desa Konoha. Hari terakhir. Saatnya kembali pulang. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa ragu. Namun … ada satu suara dalam kepalaku; _Menyerah begitu saja dan lupakan cinta pertamamu atau ambil kesempatan ini dan jadilah cowok sejati!_

Aku sedikit merasa gelisah. Dalam bayanganku, sudah pasti—seratus, ah, seribu persen—pasti ditolak!

Aku tak punya pengalaman soal cewek dan aku sendiri tak paham bagaimana perasaan ini bisa ada di sini. Dan aku semakin tak paham saat aku mendadak minta izin pada _Mizukage_ untuk keluar sebentar.

Keluar … lalu setelah itu apa? Di mana aku bisa mencarinya? Bertanya pada orang di sekitar?

Itu terlalu berat bagiku yang pemalu ini!

Akhirnya, setelah aku sampai di luar penginapan, aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tak tahu ke mana harus melangkah. Aku mungkin terlalu terbawa dorongan yang menyesatkan, tak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Bukankah ada hal lain yang lebih penting?

Kakiku sudah hendak melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam penginapan saat mendadak, aku seolah menemukan jalan yang kubutuhkan. Bagiku, ini sudah lebih dari sekadar pertanda.

"Permisi!"

Sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah membawa buku tebal itu pun menoleh kepadaku. Aku ingat namanya, Haruno Sakura—seorang _kunoichi_ andal yang dibimbing langsung di bawah Tsunade.

"Ah! Kau yang dari Kiri, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu, sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku, aku berkata dengan gugup,

"M-maaf menghentikanmu. Apa kau sedang buru-buru?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku," jawabnya ramah sembari memperlihatkan sebuah senyum. "Jadi, ada perlu apa—eh …."

"Namaku Choujuurou," ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

Haruno Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu … itu … _ano_ …."

Aku menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepalaku.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"Haruno Sakura _-san_ , aku …."

.

.

.

 **[** **三** **]**

"Yamanaka Ino _-san_!"

Kau menoleh. Rambut pirangmu sedikit berayun saat kau melakukan itu. Kau tampak terkejut—seperti waktu pandangan kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku setengah berlari untuk sampai di tempatmu.

Saat itu, kau sedang memindahkan sebuah pot bunga. Tanah kecokelatan sedikit menempel di pipimu. Sebelum menyambut, terlebih dahulu kau menyempatkan diri untuk menyekanya.

" _Ara_ ," ujarmu kemudian sambil menunjukku, "kalau tak salah kau …."

"Aku Choujuurou dari Desa Kiri."

"Benar!" ujarmu sambil meletakkan pot yang semula tengah kau pegang di tanah dekat kakimu. "Maaf, seperti yang kaulihat, aku sedang membantu di toko."

"Tidak apa—aku …."

"Nah, ada perlu apa, Choujuurou _-san_?"

.

.

.

 **[** **八** **]**

Wajah _Mizukage_ tampak masam. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

" _A-ano_ … _Mizukage-sama_ …."

"Dasar bodoh!" Mendadak saja ia menggebrak meja. "Perempuan itu … seenaknya saja! Padahal aku saja jarang menerima pernyataan cinta! Apalagi lamaran pernikahan!"

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Poinnya …."

Telunjuk _Mizukage_ mengarah padaku dengan sengit.

"Dasar cowok bodoh nggak peka! Kau mengatakan suka padanya begitu saja? Langsung? Tanpa berusaha mengenalnya? Tanpa berusaha mengajaknya kencan? Duh! Aku saja baru pernah kencan satu kali! Sebentar, kenapa jadi cerita tentangku?"

"Ha, ha …."

"Jangan tertawa, Choujuurou! Kau baru saja mempermalukan dirimu dan diriku sebagai _Mizukage_ yang bertanggung jawab terhadap rakyatnya tanpa terkecuali. Kau—penduduk Kiri—ditolak oleh perempuan Konoha itu! Tidak! Tidak bisa!"

"E-eh?"

 _Mizukage_ berjalan keluar dari mejanya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan tampak berpikir. Ia berjalan mengitariku sebelum mendadak ia berhenti tepat di depan wajahku.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Kau akan kuberi cuti!"

Alisku mengernyit. "Cuti? Untuk apa?"

"Cobalah sekali lagi!"

Aku masih tak mengerti. Namun, mendadak kedua tangan _Mizukage_ mencengkeram bahuku.

"Sekali lagi, datanglah ke Konoha! Ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum situasi semakin memburuk!" _Mizukage_ tampak tersenyum puas. Sebuah ide mungkin sudah menghantam kepalanya. "Sebuah buket bunga bukan ide yang buruk. Kautahu, aku saja akan sangat senang jika ada seorang laki-laki yang memberiku buket bunga lalu menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

 _Makanya, ini kan bukan cerita tentangmu,_ Mizukage-sama _!_

 _Ini tentang Yamanaka Ino—tentang dia … yang telah merebut separuh hati dan pikiranku!_

.

.

.

 **[** **九** **]**

Pada akhirnya, aku tetap menuruti perintah _Mizukage_. Aku mengambil cuti dan kembali mendatangi desa tempatmu berada.

Aku cukup tahu diri. Aku tahu, aku sudah ditolak. Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku.

"Tapi, setidaknya …." Aku menyodorkan sebuah buket padamu dengan bebungaan yang telah kupilih secara berhati-hati. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam—oh, ya, aku merasa tidak sanggup melihat wajahmu!

Sekali lagi menyatakan cinta? Yang benar saja!

"Aku ingin … kalau bisa … kita berteman dulu."

Kurasakan pelan-pelan buket di tanganku berpindah. Baru saat itulah, aku berani mengangkat kepala.

Aku … kembali dibuat terpesona olehmu.

Kau tersenyum lebar. Seolah kau meniupkan satu angin sepoi ke dalam hatiku sebelum mengacak-acaknya kembali nanti. Aku tak tahu lagi, kau itu malaikat atau suruhan iblis?

"Hei, itu ide bagus! Ayo kita berteman! Ngomong-ngomong, aku kira kau lebih muda dariku! Ternyata tidak ya? Haha!"

Aku tersenyum. Aku memang tiga tahun lebih tua darimu. Tapi, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan umur. Aku menginginkanmu sebagai …

… _bukan teman._

Sayangnya, hanya sebatas itulah jarak yang kauizinkan bagiku untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu.

Mungkin sejak awal, kau tidak benar-benar serius mempertimbangkan perasaanku. Atau mungkin, saat itu sudah tak ada lagi ruang dalam benakmu untuk memikirkanku. Perang ini begitu menyita tenaga dan pikiran, bukan?

Aku cukup paham—meski di satu sisi, aku tak bisa mengerti. Aku tahu, kita harus fokus pada peperangan ini. Kita harus memenangkannya jika masih mau melihat matahari terbit esok pagi.

Itu yang kulakukan. Fokus. Bertarung. Mengerahkan segenap tenaga, bertahan agar aku tak mati muda, juga … mendoakan agar kau—di suatu tempat dalam perang ini—tetap bertahan hidup.

Adakah kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?

Kini, meski waktu telah berlalu pun, aku masih terus bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa aku tetap belum bisa melupakanmu? Padahal, aku akhirnya sadar bahwa kau telah memilih yang lain.

Kau menikahi dia yang bukan aku.

Lalu dalam sekejap, semua komunikasi yang telah terjalin ini berhenti tanpa terkecuali. Tak ada surat, tak ada kunjungan diam-diam jika ada misi di desa terdekat. Semua dipaksa berhenti—semua dipaksa berakhir.

Sementara aku?

Aku di sini senantiasa memikirkan segala hal tentangmu, membaca ulang semua surat-surat lamamu, tertawa dan bersedih karena semua kenangan yang tak banyak denganmu ….

Aku … masih menunggumu dalam diam dan ketenangan yang terkadang terasa begitu palsu ….

.

.

.

 **[** **十二** **]**

"Tsutsuji … tsubaki putih …." Suaramu membuatku kembali sadar dari lamunanku. "Bunga yang sama seperti yang dulu kauberikan padaku."

Kau … mengingatnya?

"… Selama ini … kau selalu menungguku?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ino _-san_ , aku …."

"Seharusnya, kau bisa menemukan perempuan lain yang lebih baik dan berbahagia sekarang, Choujuurou _-san_ …."

Aku memilih kata-kataku dengan berhati-hati, "Hatiku sudah terpaku pada satu orang. Kautahu, 'kan?"

"... Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku baru saja kehilangan suamiku …." Kau memasang wajah serius. Alismu mengernyit—aku jadi tak tahu, apa kau senang dengan penantianku selama ini atau tidak. "Kau pun pasti sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu sebagai _Mizukage_ di Kiri. Konoha dan Kiri pun tak bisa dibilang dekat, jadi—"

"Itu bukan alasan!" Kurasa suaraku sedikit meninggi, bayi di tanganmu sampai bergerak, sedikit gelisah. "Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa. Sekalinya tidur, Inojin susah bangun, kok." Kau menenangkan dengan tawa kecil. "Yah, ngomong-ngomong, mungkin itu memang bukan alasan yang baik. Namun setidaknya, aku belum berpikir ke arah sana …. Maksudku, Sai baru saja meninggal tiga bulan lalu dan kau mengambil kesempatan ini untuk—melamarku …."

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku mengepal. Kali ini, aku tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Kumantapkan hatiku.

"Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan jawabanmu sekarang. Meski … meski aku merasa bahwa akulah yang seharusnya mendampingimu sejak awal, tapi aku tetap akan menghormati mendiang suamimu yang tewas karena misi penting bagi desa ini—demi melindungi desa tempat kau dan anak kalian berada."

"… Kau harus menunggu lagi, Choujuurou _-san_ ," ujarmu dengan tenang. Aku tak pernah mengira, kau akan bisa terlihat setenang itu. Tapi aku bersyukur, kau tidak menertawakan keinginanku yang sebegini kuat.

"Tak masalah. Selama ini pun, entah kenapa aku masih betah menunggu." Kutunjukkan satu cengiran. Lalu aku menunjuk ke buket bunga yang kubawakan untuknya. "Sampai saatnya, di halaman rumahku di Desa Kiri, aku akan terus menanam tsutsuji dan tsubaki."

Kau tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Choujuurou _-san_! Meski kau sudah tak sepemalu dulu, entah mengapa … aku merasa kau tetap tak berubah."

"Aku ya aku," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tawamu masih terdengar merdu di udara—menggugah dan menggelitik pendengaranku. Seandainya aku bisa setiap hari mendengar tawamu ….

Namun, mendadak saja, tawa itu terhenti. Kau kemudian memandang ke arah kakimu.

"Choujuurou _-san_ … kauingat? Dulu kau pernah bertanya apa aku percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Uh—yah …." Aku menggaruk keningku. "Kau tidak percaya, bukan?"

Kau mengangguk. Lalu, setelah membetulkan posisi gendongan terhadap bayimu, serta memantapkan pegangan terhadap buket bunga yang kuberikan, kau berkata,

"Aku tak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi … aku cukup punya keyakinan bahwa ada saat-saat ketika kita melihat seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, kita akan berpikir … 'Ah, mereka akan memainkan peranan yang besar dalam kehidupan kita. Mereka akan jadi seseorang yang memengaruhi hidup kita—mungkin juga, jadi seseorang yang berharga bagi kita ….'"

"Itu …."

Kau melanjutkan, "Itu yang kupikirkan saat aku pertama mengenalmu, Choujuurou _-san_. Karena itulah, aku sangat senang saat kau datang lagi, membawakanku sebuket bunga, dan lalu memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu."

Mendadak kau menggeleng. Lalu, dengan suara yang berbisik serak, kau berkata,

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau mungkin, mungkin saja … seandainya perang ini tak ada, lalu macam-macam hal tak terjadi, kita tetap rutin berkirim surat, maka aku …."

Jantungku berdebar keras. Mataku begitu terpaku pada bibirmu yang sekali lagi siap melontarkan kata-kata.

"Tapi, andai hanyalah andai. Kita tak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah digariskan untuk kita. Ah—maksudku, aku mencintai mendiang suamiku, tentu saja!" Sekali lagi, kau menggeleng—seolah kau tengah berusaha menghapuskan apa yang sudah telanjur kaukatakan barusan.

"Hanya saja, kita akan jatuh kalau kita tetap diam di tempat. Kita harus melangkah maju, kita hanya bisa melangkah maju. Dari sini …."

Entah mengapa, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Sungguh. Yamanaka Ino, kau tak pernah gagal membuatku terpesona padamu!

"Terima kasih … sudah hadir dalam hidupku," ucapmu tulus. "Dan," kau sedikit ragu saat mengatakannya, tapi akhirnya kau keluarkan juga apa yang kaupikirkan, "kuharap kau mau memberiku waktu, jika memang … perasaan itu masih ada dalam dirimu. Mengingat … hei! Aku ini janda beranak satu, lho! Haha!"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu, pelan-pelan, kuambil bayi dalam gendongannya dan kupeluk bayi tersebut dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Jika kau tak keberatan denganku, aku tak punya alasan untuk keberatan denganmu hanya karena kau sudah mempunyai satu anak yang lucu."

Kulihat matamu terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi, kau tersenyum. Tanpa kuduga, kemudian kau memeluk buket bunga dariku dengan wajah yang memerah. Eh, tunggu—memerah?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ucapmu sambil dengan cepat memukul pundakku. Kau sedikit berdecak kala itu.

Aku tertawa. "Baik, baik. Aku tak akan melihatmu. Aku hanya akan berjalan di sampingmu … mengantarmu dan Inojin pulang sampai dengan selamat di rumah."

"… Terima kasih, Choujuurou _-san_!"

"… Tidak masalah."

Aku mendekap anakmu dengan penuh sayang. Anak—yang jika kauizinkan—akan menjadi anakku juga.

Setelah ini aku memang masih harus kembali ke rumahku sendiri dan menunggu. Menunggu sambil kau menyambut tanganku. Menunggu hingga kebekuan hati itu cair dan kesempatan kedua datang bagiku.

Lalu, begitu tiba saatnya, kupastikan di tanganmu nanti akan tergenggam buket bunga tsutsuji dan tsubaki yang paling cantik sedunia. Kau dalam balutan gaun putih dan aku dalam balutan tuxedo putih. Bersama _-sama_ kita mengucapkan sumpah untuk hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan nantinya ….

Aku akan menunggu.

Untuk suatu jawaban yang bukan lagi penolakan.

.

.

.

 **[** **五** **]**

Alismu terangkat. Jelas, wajahmu tampak kebingungan.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku dan bahkan …," kerutan di dahimu terlihat makin dalam, "… memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Aku menggaruk kepala dengan salah tingkah.

 _Kenapa_ , katamu. Kau menanyakan alasannya. _Kenapa aku menyukaimu? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain—selain nama masing-masing._

Lalu, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kurasa aku—"

Benarkah ini istilahnya?

"—jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama …."

.

.

.

 **[** **一** **]**

Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Aku—aku tak memercayainya. Tidak. Sampai aku mengalaminya sendiri.

Hari itu, aku bersama Ao mendampingi _Mizukage_ , Terumi Mei, datang ke Konoha untuk membahas situasi yang tengah memanas. Ada organisasi kriminal yang berusaha mengumpulkan Bijuu, ada Uchiha Sasuke ... Kondisi yang benar-benar tak menyenangkan dan menegangkan.

Benar—seharusnya demikian. _Menegangkan_. Kematian bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu. _Mizukage_ kami pun bukan tak terancam bahaya.

Namun, di tengah kondisi yang berbahaya inilah, aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena memikirkannya di saat seperti ini, tapi aku jelas tak bisa memalingkan mata.

Kau berdiri di sana, bersama seorang perempuan berambut merah muda. Tampak berbisik-bisik entah apa.

Lalu, begitu pandangan kita tanpa sengaja bertemu, mata biru-kehijauanmu sekilas terlihat membelalak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kau memberiku satu anggukan dan … senyuman.

Saat itu, bagai ada aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuhku.

Dan sejak saat itulah kau, Yamanaka Ino, menjadi seseorang yang tak dapat kusingkirkan dari benakku. Kehadiranmu—meski sebatas pada khayalanku—telah menjadi satu harta berharga yang mampu menjungkirbalikkan duniaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _***_** ** _おわり_** ** _***_**

* * *

#12. **TSUTSUJI & TSUBAKI**

 _Note_ :

\- Ya, ada alasan kenapa bunga yang dipilih adalah tsutsuji (azalea) dan tsubaki (camellia), khususnya camellia putih. ;)

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_

…


End file.
